


Nightmares

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Captain America<br/>Character:Steve.<br/>Relationship: Steve/reader<br/>Request: Plz would you do a Steve x reader scenario were Steve’s girlfriend is dreaming a very horrible nightmare and she has been dreaming it a lot lately and Steve tries to calm her down and make her feel better. What the dream is about is up to you but make it as angsty as you can please. Love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“Your not good enough.”  
Those four words were haunting your nightmares for weeks now but you could never voice your concerns to the worlds greatest solider, even if he was sleeping next to you ever night.  
They were all the same, nearly every night.  
You would be walking through a forest with thick, tall trees. It would be sunset and the last of the sunlight would dance on the hills just before disappearing behind, leaving you in complete darkness. Loud bangs would go off all around you as your body started to shake as the temperature plummeted. Voices would ring through the night but you could never make out what they were saying or who they belonged too.  
Then it would happen. You would feel a sharp pain in your chest and you would look down to see blood beginning to stain your clothes around your chest.  
Stumbling forward in search of some support, you would fall against what you thought was a tree as pain hit you hard, making you scream in agony.  
You would look up and, even in the darkness, you would see him.  
Steve Rodgers. Captain America.  
But he wasn’t the man you knew. His eyes would stare at you with a dark hatred. He would lift you up by the arms and throw your body to the ground like a discarded doll. Turning on his heel, he would start to walk away into the wood. Just before he was out of sight, he would turn his head, ever so slightly so you could just see the side of his face.  
“Your not good enough.”  
His words would rip through you worse than any bullet ever could. And then he would leave, and as he did, you would feel something biting your left arm with sharp, razor like teeth. Then on your right, then your left leg. The pain would become unbearable the thing tore your limbs off.  
One night, it became too much.  
You woke up, screaming in a cold sweat. Steve was by your side in a matter of milliseconds, wrapping his arms protectively around your shaking form.  
“Shh, it’s okay, your okay. I’m here.” He whispers in your ear as you burry your face into his neck, wrapping your arms around him as you start to sob.  
Steve patiently waits for your sobs to die down as you slowly stop shaking. You don’t move straight away and neither does he.  
You fell one of his hands slid up your back and rest on your head, his thumb rubbing small circles on your hair. You start to smile slightly. This was an action he knew comforted you. The feeling of someone touching your hair made you feel safe.  
“[y/n]?.” Steve breaths your name softly, to which you nod, acknowledging him. “I know you’ve been having bad dreams, but you haven’t told me what they are. I hear you, muttering in your sleep. You toss and turn, sometimes moaning in your sleep, sometimes whimpering. What’s wrong? What are these dreams?” His voice was full of worry and concern as he held you tight against his chest.  
Taking a deep breath, you debate whether or not to tell him everything. Would it make you sound needy and whiny if you told him that your having nightmares of him leaving you.  
“You were calling for me.” His voice breaks as your eyes widen. “It, it sounded like you were in pain. I, I didn’t know what to do.” He tries to sound string and in control, but you could hear the pain in his voice. He needed to know. Maybe by telling him, maybe the dreams will go away.  
“I’ve been having this nightmare where I’m in the woods. And I get shot and fall forward into your arms and….” You trail off, your heart breaking as you remember the look in his eyes as he threw you to the ground. You feel Steve pull back and you were forced to look into his eyes for the first time as his gentle hands came up to cup your wet cheeks.  
“Please. Tell me?” Steve close to begs you.  
“You pushed me away then you leave and something starts to bite and tear me apart.” You just manage to finish your sentence before you break down in tears again, the droplets running down and onto his hands. Closing your eyes so you didn’t have to look at Steve as he processes your dream.  
“And the "not good enough” bit?“ He asks, his voice trembling.  
"That’s the last thing you say before you leave.” You sob, trying to bow your head in shame.  
He didn’t deserve this. He was the best thing that has ever happened to you and you to him. Both of you were happy together and you made each other happy. He would go to the moon and back just to see you smile, just to hear your laugh. You didn’t know how he would react to seeing you cry for the first time.  
Something soft and warm was pressed to your lips that made your eyes open. Steve was kissing you. He was showing you how much he loved you, how much he cared for you and that he would never hurt you and so you kissed him back. The kiss was slow, gentle and yet passionate.  
One hand slipped down and around your waist, pulling you closer to him and the other tangled itself in your hair. You felt a warm wet feeling when you pulled away to see Steve had his own tears running down his cheeks. Guild flooded over you as you quickly cupped his cheeks, mirroring his action from earlier by wiping away his tears.  
“[y/n].” He whispers, leaning in so your foreheads were touching. “I will never hurt you. I love you too much to ever push you way or leave you. I’ll pick you up and carry you if I have to.” You smile slightly, pulling yourself closer to him, relief flooding over you as Steve lies back, pulling you down with him till your head touches the soft pillow.  
“I love you, too.” You whisper as Steve holds you close to his body, his gentle breathing and warmth, sending you back off to sleep in a matter of minutes.  
That sleep was the first of many nightmare free sleeps beside Steve.


End file.
